Aberrations occur when imaging a scene in an image plane of a camera. It is possible, for example, that straight edges of objects are represented as curved in the image plane. It is possible to compensate for these aberrations in the image information by calculation using compensation parameters. In order to obtain compensation parameters, it is possible for example to map a grid made up of straight lines. The grid is mapped in the image information with the aberrations. Since the original grid is known, it is possible to calculate compensation parameters.